


All I Want For Christmas

by AlleyKat6



Series: Connor: Become Human (Post Detroit Stories and Adventures) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A sweet little holiday fic with some angst thrown in, About 2 years post best ending, Adoption, Anderson Family - Freeform, Christmas, Connor Tries, Connor lives with Hank, Depressed Hank Anderson, Family, Family moments, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank and Connor celebrate Christmas together, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sick Connor, Sick Connor at some point, Sickfic, Sweet little holiday fic turn sick fic, Takes place in 2040, Worried Parent Hank Anderson, how do androids work, just go with it, questionable android anatomy and health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: Connor decides he wants to celebrate Christmas this year. His first year was spent settling into life and last year was spent on the site of a homicide. This year seems like the year he is finally ready to see what the season is all about. Until he gets hit with a sickness. Surprises both good and bad await the family as Connor tries his best to surprise his father figure with a good holiday and Hank plans a few surprises of his own.





	1. It's Beginning To Look A lot Like Christmas

December had just started and the holidays were drawing near. Connor, like many, had the holidays on his mind. The android wanted to do something special this year. He was going to surprise his father figure with an amazing gift. Connor didn't know what he was going to buy Hank but the man deserved a gift. Connor stifled a cough as he got ready for the day. It was strange, but he didn't think anything of it. He couldn't be getting sick, because androids can't get sick. Viruses and glitches, yes. But, surely this wasn't anything.  
  
Connor never celebrated Christmas before. Never celebrated any holiday really. He never saw a need or felt a desire to.  Some of that came from not having a childhood or years of experience to draw from. Other reasons included Hank's understandable aversion to the season and all holidays. However, for whatever reason this year was different. Connor wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do this year but, he wanted to do something for the holiday.  
  
It wasn't clear what sparked the desire.  
  
Perhaps it was all the holiday decorations featuring dogs or the stockings filled with dog toys he'd seen in the store. The abundance of decorations featuring dogs was either a new trend for this year or maybe Connor had somehow missed them the previous years. Either way, it was Connor's first time discovering such treasures.  
  
Whichever it was, something launched a new desire within the deviant to experience Christmas. This year seemed like the year he was finally ready to see what the season is all about. His first Christmas, December 25th 2038, was spent settling into life and things were very hectic. After all it had been right after the revolution. Android rights were still being worked on, he was still fairly new to the feelings that came with deviancy and the Lieutenant was still deep within the dark walls of his depression.  
  
The following year was a bit better on them both but, not only did he not have an interest in the holidays, possibly due to Hank's own lack of spirit, but Christmas Eve was spent on the site of a homicide. Not the best location to get one into a holly jolly mood nor was it a time to celebrate peace of earth and goodwill to men.  
  
This year? This year was the year he was going to celebrate.  
  
Currently, the house wasn't decorated for the upcoming holiday. Hank couldn't bring himself to dig out the old decorations that he had once put up as Cole ran about. Connor understood that and he was fine without any decorations. However, the two men did agree that they would at least get a tree to put up. Connor was fine with an artificial tree but Hank insisted they go pick out a live tree. Connor was looking forward to the outing later that day.  
  
Until then he had other shopping to do. Gift shopping. He needed to pick something out for Hank and he wanted to get something for the lovable Sumo as well. Connor finished getting dressed for the day and headed out of his room. Dressed in a dark blue sweater and black jeans, he pulled on a dark gray jacket and a well-worn pair of sneakers near the front door.  
  
He held back another cough.  
  
"Hank! I'm heading out a bit!" He called as he opened the door. "I'll be home in a few hours!" With that, he headed out for a small shopping trip.

* * *

  
Hank sat at the kitchen table, mug of fresh coffee in one hand, phone in the other. He took a sip of the caffeine-filled beverage before setting the mug down. Mind on the date. December 4th. Christmas was quickly coming up.  He held back memories of Christmases past as he continued scrolling through the important information on his phone.  
  
The perfect gift for Connor.  
  
Hank hadn't celebrated anything since he lost Cole. The once happy occasion of Christmas left nothing but an ache in his chest and a depressed fog over his entire being. Christmas used to be a day with cheer and smiles. The man would wake up early to his son excitedly jumping on the bed, cheering that Santa had come. They would then have a special breakfast followed by presents. Hank would watch Cole tear open his gifts and happily run around with his new toys. Now such experiences were nothing but distant memories that a part of the man longed for. It brought out the dark clouds and the whiskey.  
  
He was doing better these days, thanks to Connor. Connor gave him something, and more importantly, someone to live for again. The android also helped to push the man to seek out professional help. Things were going well for him. It had been a little over two years since the android came into his life and somehow wormed his way into his heart. Most days were spent in the company of the man he had come to call son rather than with the company of alcohol.  
  
When Connor brought up that he was interested in Christmas, Hank wasn't sure if he was ready for anything to do with the holiday but, as painful as his memories were, he did want Connor to experience Christmas in all of its joyful glory. The kid deserved it. Hank couldn't go all out on decorations at least not with what he already had in storage. Those would only stir up more memories. He had told Connor just that, thankful the RK800 understood and didn't seem disappointed that they weren't going 'all out'. Connor was happy with a simple celebration. While he couldn't put up most of his decorations...a tree he could do. He'd need to figure out where the hell that old artificial tree was stored...  
  
Oh, what the Hell? Forget the old artificial tree he had packed up somewhere or shopping for a new one. Real trees were best. Connor protested at first. But Hank just laughed and shook his head. There was something special and memorable about picking out a real pine tree to decorate.  
  
They would go out an pick out a live one. Pick out the 'perfect' and 'best' tree just like he use to do with Cole. The holiday season was still a rough time for the Lieutenant. The man still wasn't sure if he was ever going to truly celebrate Christmas again but this year he was planning to gift Connor with something neither one of them would ever forget. Hank's eyes went from the screen in his hand to his right as his eyes caught the sight of Connor heading to the door.  
  
"Be safe!" He instinctively called back. Hank knew that Connor could take care of himself, he wasn't a child nor was he even human. He was an advanced android. He was more than capable of handling what the world could throw at him. But that still didn't help the fact that Connor seemed to be a shit magnet. Trouble always seemed to find him left and right.

* * *

  
Connor entered the mall, with no particular store in mind. He still wasn't sure what he was going to get for Hank but he figured that he would know the right thing when he saw it. He planned to walk around from shop to shop, look around to see what he could find but not necessarily buy anything. What was it humans called it? Window shopping. That was it. It was a perfect idea. And while the android was out at the mall he could not help but to stop at the pet shop to get treats and goodies for Sumo.  
  
A new ball, a squeaky chew toy, and a big ol' bone would be perfect for the St. Bernard. Connor just had to find the _right_ ones. The perfect color, size, sound. The android had a lot of things to consider. Not too seriously or thoroughly but he did want to put some thought into the dog's gifts. The lovable mutt might just get a stocking too.   
  
The pet shop had a few pre-filled pet stockings as well as a pick your own station with a variety of empty stockings and bins of various toys. Connor looked over all the offerings. There were a lot of toys and treats to choose from. Connor picked out the ball, squeaky toy and bone rather quickly. He also picked up a box of dog treats. Then he picked out a larger pre-filled stocking. With gift shopping for Sumo done it was time to get back to shopping for Hank. What would Hank like?  
  
Connor stepped back into the main plaza and continued down the shop filled corridor looking at the various items in the window displays as he walked past. A few times he paused to get a better look, LED flicking from blue to yellow as he studied the offerings. Nothing he saw so far would make the _perfect_ gift. Sure he had come across plenty of things he knew the man would like but none of those things felt _right_.  
  
After over an hour of window shopping, Connor gave a quick glance around the shopping plaza. Nothing more caught his eye. With a defeated sigh and yet another cough, Connor decided to head home. He could always continue his search later. Perhaps that night he could look around online or he could go back out another time. He had plenty of time to find a gift.  
  
The usually determined android was ready to give up for the day. He was still determined to get the perfect gift but it was time to head home. He was sick of shopping, sick of this mall...he also was starting to feel physically ill as well but, he tried to push the feeling away. His thoughts were filled with how he should be getting home. It was about time to meet up with Hank so they could pick out a tree! With shopping bags of dog goodies in hand Connor left the mall, as strange ache settling in his chest. He ignored it and quickly made his way home. He was fine, there was nothing to worry about...


	2. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank get a tree, Connor finds Hank the perfect gift, and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. Let's pretend it's not months later. Christmas in July tho...am I right?

Connor returned home and stashed his few buys for Sumo in his closet, on a shelf where Saint Bernard couldn't get into them and spoil his gift.  
  
"Ready to head out, kid?" Hank asked. Connor nodded and the duo headed out to pick out a Christmas tree.  
  
They arrived at an old parking lot turned sales lot that was full of pine trees.   
  
"Pick a good one Con whichever you want. Any size...just make sure it'd fit in the house."   
  
"What makes a good Christmas tree?"  
  
"A good tree is just what you like." Hank shrugged. "What catches yer eye"  
  
What caught his eye? He was an android, one made for investigating at that. Everything caught his eye...technically speaking.  
  
But..what did he like?  
  
Connor looked around. Details of the various trees popped up in his vision.  
  
 ** _Pseudotsuga menziesii_** appeared as he looked at a Douglas Fir. Other information about the tree scrolled by. The information was replaced with tidbits about the next tree he looked at. **_Picea_** or otherwise known as Spruce. Connor tried to ignore the informational scans as best he could. He did see a need for it. That wasn't the kind of eye-catching Hank meant.  
  
Connor needed to pick out the perfect tree.  
  
He walked around the lot looking at all the trees it had to offer. Some were taller than others. Some had very pointy pine needles, others not so much. There were healthy trees and some...not so healthy trees. There were sturdy trees and trees that were already losing most of their needles.  
  
What would be the best tree? What was a _'good'_ tree?  
  
That's when he saw it.  
  
The tree wasn't too tall or fat but was still a decent height and wasn't a skinny pine by any means. It had plenty of needles and they weren't going to fall off easily.  
  
"Found one you like?" Hank asked when he saw Connor had stopped. The android nodded.  
  
Hank gave Connor a pat on the back. "It's a good one, kid. Now let's bring 'er on up to the front." Connor helped to lug the tree to the register.  
  
That was the easy part.  
  


* * *

  
  
Now came getting it on the car and securing it. Easier said than done but they managed it...just not without cursing from Hank and some coughing and wheezing from Connor. Which caught Hank's attention. That sounded painful.  
  
"You alright kid?" He'd never heard Connor cough before...or any android for that matter. And that cough alone wouldn't be enough to concern Hank but the wheezing? That was another story.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing but a minor glitch."  
  
Uh huh. Sure. Hank wasn't entirely convinced. "I never heard an android wheeze before, you sure you're fine?."  
  
"Sometimes the fans in androids cooling biocomponents can falter, especially in the cold. But I assure you I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever you say, son. Just take it easy if you start feeling sick."  
  


* * *

 

In the short drive home Connor began to feel unwell. Just fifteen minutes time he felt worse and worse. Maybe he just needed to enter sleep mode for a few hours.   
  
Hank and Connor arrived home with their new tree. Connor wasn't in any condition to be putting up a tree but he decided that he was fine. They could put it up and then he could go to bed. He'd wake up in the morning feeling completely fine.  
  
They lugged the tree in and got it into the tree stand.  
  
Hank on his hands and knees gripped the tree tight and in place as Connor secured it in place. He glanced over to the android "Is it straight? I don't want it leaning an' tipping over"   
  
Connor took a step back and looked the tree over. His calculations showed it was as straight as they could get it and it only ran a slim twenty percent chance of falling over as is. Not factoring Sumo excitingly knocking into it or some other force.  
  
"It's good."  
  
Hank crawled out from under the tree. "I'll drag the decorations out tomorrow. Then we can string up the lights."  
  
The android nodded "Sounds good." He yawned. "I'm going to head to bed then." He was thankful to be able to lay down early.   
  
Only thing was, it was still early evening. Not even dinner time yet. Hank gave him a concerned glance but choose not to question him. He was aware that Connor wasn't feeling good whether the android admitted it or not.  
  
"Night kid."  
  
"'Goodnight Hank."  
  
As Connor headed to bed Hank continued his work on his gift. Everything was in the works. Everything was submitted and had gone through. Now it was just a waiting game. 'Processing' is what it said since he put in the paperwork. It wouldn't be complete and official until the papers came and both him and Connor signed them but the question was would those papers come in time for Christmas?  
  
As Connor drifted into stasis mode he came up with the perfect gift idea. Why not a framed picture of him and Hank? He could even get it printed in the morning. With that plan set, he fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
In the morning Connor woke up early. The early morning hour was nothing unusual for him. What was unusual was the _burning_ feeling in his lungs and ache in his chest. This was worse than yesterday. But he'd be fine. He could push through what he wanted and needed to do.  
  
He needed to get Hank's gift made up so it would be ready in plenty of time. Then he had work. Then he could relax at home...and sleep again. That sounded like a good idea to him...a long, long day would be ahead of him but he'd manage.   
  
What's the worst that could happen?   
  
He checked the hours of several local print shops. Most didn't open for a while and he'd have to be at work by the time they opened. He continued his search. To his surprise and luck, one was opening soon. Perfect.  
  
He got dressed and headed out. The printer would be open by the time he arrived.  
  
The printing shop was inside of another store, one with arts and crafts supplies and various odds and ends.  
  
Connor placed his order and transferred the image he wanted to be printed. He also picked out a frame.   
  
"It should be done this evening." The lady behind the desk told him. He smiled politely as he nodded. "Thank you"  
  
As he was leaving the store a mug of all things caught his eye. It had a donut on it and said 'I donut care'. Connor smiled it reminded him of Hank...thinking about it the man could use a new coffee mug. So he bought it as another gift to along with the picture.  
  
When Connor returned home Hank was still asleep. Connor was glad he didn't have to sneak past the Lieutenant. The android hid the mug away to keep it a surprise until Christmas.  
  
He dressed for work then headed off to make Hank breakfast. Oatmeal with fresh fruit. He was trying to get the man to eat healthier.  
  
With breakfast ready, Connor knocked on the door to Hank's bedroom. "Good morning Hank!"  
  
Hank groaned and pulled the pillow over his head like a child who didn't want to get up for school.  
  
"Hank.."  
  
"I'm getting up! I'm getting up!"  
  
This way their morning routine and Connor was used to it. Connor stifled a cough as he left the man alone to get ready.   
  
Sumo was up now. The dog licked at Connor's hand. "Good morning to you too Sumo" he greeted. The dog let out a 'boof'.  
  
After he got dressed Hank quickly looked through his email. No updates on that gift. Figures. He sighed and slid his phone into his pocket. Time for breakfast.  
  
Hank sat down in front of his bowl of oatmeal and gave a worried, and fatherly, glance to Connor. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm optimal."  
  
"Connor."  
  
"I'm feeling just fine." Connor lied. He didn't want Hank to worry. "Much better than yesterday. It must have been a temporary glitch."  
  
Oh good, good. "That's good," Hank mumbled though oatmeal.  
  
After breakfast the two of them headed to work. Connor paused momentarily on his way out the door as the burning pain in his artificial lungs spiked. Every breath felt like fire. Connor prayed he wouldn't have to leave the station.  
  
  


* * *

  
The day crept on slowly, but he had yet to be called out in a new case and Connor counted his blessings. It was hard to focus and all he wanted to do was go home and lay down but he could manage sitting at his desk for a few hours.  
  
His luck ran out as a new case came to him. He didn't want to go investigate but if he didn't Hank would get suspicious. He'd know something would be up. Connor always wanted to go straight to the scene to investigate.  
  
But today he didn't want to go anywhere.  
  
"Ready kid?" Hank asked as he watched Connor remain sitting.   
  
Connor took a moment to respond. As he took a painfully deep breath to give himself the will and strength to get up.  He wheezed as he said, "Yes, I'm ready Lieutenant." Finally, he stood, a bit dizzy and in pain but ready to go.  
  
"You sure you're alright kid?"  
  
Connor was walking away. Alright or not he had work to do. "Yes, Lieutenant."  
  
They soon arrived at the crime scene. Connor began his work, trying to be as efficient as ever even when in pain. He listened closely to what the officer on the scene had to say as he scanned the house for clues. Thirium and human blood were splattered on the walls and floor. A trail of Thirium lead out the door.  
  
Connor went over to one of the puddles.  However, as he bent down to get a sample to analyze it, something unexpected happened his legs gave out on him. Collapsing to the floor Connor took quick breaths as he struggled to stay conscious. What was wrong with him? Before he knew it darkness was pulling him in.  
  
  
  
Connor had passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to start but once I got it going it worked out a bit better. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what you think and help me to improve! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update with Christmas coming up so soon so it might be after the holidays despite the theme! Sorry again for the short first chapter and the weird place it leaves off.


End file.
